Container based architecture is quickly being adopted in the Data Center/Cloud Industry. Rather than building a single large, monolithic application, container based micro-services split the application into a set of smaller interconnected services. Container management (e.g., resource allocation, scheduling, container/VM placement, QoS, resource utilization, scaling, etc.) is critical to containerization of data center applications. Current resource managers only look at the resources utilized by various applications and where resources are available to use when allocating containers. They are, however, agnostic to the underlying infrastructure and other shared resources, such as the network, power and security. Accordingly, improvements are needed.